candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Misty
Not to be confused with Minty, the pegasus from Rainbow Runway. is a character in Candy Crush Saga. She is a unicorn first encountered in the 5th episode, Minty Meadow. She was crying because she had lost her horn. After completing level 65, Tiffi used a trampoline to take some lollipops from the nearby tree. This string became the recovered horn of the unicorn. She is one of the few characters who appears in the 15th episode, Sweet Surprise after completing level 215. There is also a goof in her picture: her horn is missing. In the 66th episode, Soda Swamp, she is bathing with Gator into the swamp filled with soda. In the 91st episode, Candied Cliffs, Tiffi happily found her, after being lost in the mountains. She appears in the episode Lollipop Lanterns, the 5th episode in the Dreamworld. There is no story that involves her, but she can be seen in the background, but with a dreamy palette-swap. She appears for the third time in the 39th Reality episode, Biscuit Bungalow, to pop the bubblegum that envelops Mr. Piggy's house. She appears in the anticipated Peppermint Party to celebrate New Year's Day! Future Appearances She will reappear in Episode 132. Trivia *In the 62nd episode, Polka Park, there is a golden unicorn statue that is similar to Misty in the pathway, and background. *In the 64th episode, Minty Meadow, she appeared in Tiffi's thoughts. *She loves colour bombs and cake. *In , she appears in the 39th episode, . Gallery Reality= Unicornbefore.png|Minty Meadow (Episode 5) (before story) Unicorn 3.PNG|Minty Meadow (Episode 5) on Facebook (after story) After65.PNG|Minty Meadow (Episode 5) on mobile (after story) Sweetsurprise-ep15.png|Sweet Surprice, notice the horn is missing (after story) Biscuit bungalow after1.jpg|Reappearance in Biscuit Bungalow (after story) Ep62after.png|Golden unicorn statue in Polka Park Minty Meadow (64)-bg Animating.gif|Misty in Tiffi's thought in Minty Meadow (Episode 64) (animation) Ep66-2.png|Soda Swamp (Episode 66) Soda Swamp (66)-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Soda Swamp (66)-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) EP91 Story.png|Candied Cliffs Episode132background.jpg|Episode 132 |-| Dreamworld= Lollipop Lanterns.png|Lollipop Lanterns Lollipop Lanterns-bg Animating.gif|Lollipop Lanterns (animation) |-| Icon on episode pathway= Episode 5 character before.png|Character on map (before episode) (Minty Meadow (Episode 5)) Episode 5 character after.png|Character on map (after episode) (Minty Meadow (Episode 5)) Characters episode 66 before.png|Character on map (before episode) (Soda Swamp (Episode 66)) Characters episode 66 after.png|Character on map (after episode) (Soda Swamp (Episode 66)) Misty episode 91 before.png|Character on map (before episode) (Candied Cliffs (Episode 91)) Misty episode 91 after.png|Character on map (after episode) (Candied Cliffs (Episode 91)) |-| CCS television ad= Some of the characters in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Misty in the CCS television ad |-| Weekend Event= Spring Sale 150407 1.png|Misty in Spring Sale Spring Sale 150407 3.png|Misty with Tiffi in Spring Sale Misty's birthday.PNG|Misty's birthday card with the other characters. Happy Birthday Misty.png|Misty's birthday party Misty birthday party bg.jpg|Misty's birthday party background |-| Candy Crush Soda= Caramel Carousel.jpg|Misty in the 39th episode, Caramel Carousel |-| Miscellaneous= Misty transparent.png|Misty unicorn_happy2.png Misty's birthday poster.jpg|Character's birthday poster Category:Female characters Category:Main characters